


Non Sono Il Tuo Modello Igea

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Et In Arcadia Ego - In Fabula [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Science Fiction, Slash, Slice of Life, dystopian setting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Wilbur pensava che accudire Brais sarebbe stato molto romantico.La realtà, invece, aveva altri piani in mente per lui.[Partecipante alla Fluffiness Explosion Challenge del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction]
Relationships: Brais Feijoo/Wilbur Dryden
Series: Et In Arcadia Ego - In Fabula [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100918





	Non Sono Il Tuo Modello Igea

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Prompt:** Dopo un incidente/malattia, Personaggio B aiuta Personaggio A con l’igiene personale, come pettinarsi, radersi, lavarsi o vestirsi [#Fluffinessexplosion; [Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanart and Fanfiction](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Original Works > Science Fiction
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Brais Feijoo, ispettore della sezione Narcotici Sintetici di Neo Scotland Yard; Wilbur Dryden, ciberetologo del Serraglio (sezione Ciberfaunistica di Neo Scotland Yard); Millicent, Olopet mastino di Brais; Ursula, Olopet manta di Wilbur
> 
> **Tags:** Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life, Dystopian Setting, Sci-Fi, BL/Slash/MlM
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** ( _cenni di_ ) Abuso di sostanze stupefacenti, Turpiloquio, Violenza
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** e dopo i miei bimbi distopici fantasy, i miei bimbi distopici sci-fi, per una nuova challenge!  
> Brais e Wilbur sono due personaggi secondari della mia serie _Et In Arcadia Ego_ , non ho mai scritto nulla di loro e… non sono neanche sicura di essere stata fluffosa a sufficienza. Difficile esserlo quando uno dei due è emotivamente costipato- sì, Brais, sto parlando di te-.

_Oggi arriverò in ufficio più tardi._

_Sto andando da Brais per aiutarlo a rendersi presentabile._

Aprì la sezione delle emoji per aggiungerne una, una piena di cuoricini rosa confetto che avrebbe fatto andare di traverso la colazione a Celeste, quando in cima alla chat del Serraglio apparve un _Lady Boss sta scrivendo…_

Da sotto il sedile, Ursula stava pungolando le borse della spesa del passeggero di fronte a loro, un anziano che si era assopito ormai da due fermate con la testa appoggiata contro il finestrino. Le rifilò uno scappellotto sulla pelle zigrinata dell’esoscheletro, prima di essere costretto a trascorrere il resto del tragitto che li separava da Camden a raccogliere cipolle e carote rotolate lungo il pavimento dell’autobus: “Fa’ la brava, non c’è niente da mangiare per te, lì dentro.”

Il fruscio della notifica gli fece spostare di nuovo lo sguardo sullo schermo del cellulare.

_Non mandano un modello Igea ad assisterti, quando hai un infortunio sul lavoro?_

Sospirò, mentre avvicinava le labbra al microfono per dettare la risposta. Adorava l’ispettrice capo Bembow e la sua concretezza da impeccabile tutore dell’ordine, tuttavia, questo si rivelava spesso un problema, quando c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti umani, un terreno impervio e sconosciuto per lei: “Pare che ci sia una lista d’attesa interminabile o, come mi ha detto Brais ieri sera al telefono, impiegherebbe di meno a farsi impiantare un braccio di scorta, prima che la previdenza sociale gliene mandi uno.”

Il suo messaggio rimase senza doppia spunta, seguito soltanto da un perentorio _Quante volte devo ripeterti che io non ascolto i messaggi vocali, Dryden?_

Sospirò ancora una volta, abbastanza forte da appannare il vetro, mentre sullo schermo compariva un _Techno Boy sta scrivendo…_ , prevedibile come una patch al primo giorno di rilascio di una nuova Wave di Olopet.

_Ci vediamo in mensa, sempre che tu riesca a sopravvivere alla discesa nella cripta di Dracula._

_Ma quale modello Igea, nella catapecchia di Feijoo ci sono a malapena le prese elettriche. Ho visto ruderi conservati meglio, quando sono andato in vacanza olografica nell’antica Grecia._

Fece scivolare il cellulare in tasca, senza leggere il resto dei messaggi, tanto Celeste si sarebbe premurato di ripetergli quelle frecciatine almeno un migliaio di volte, prima che Brais tornasse in servizio.

Strofinò la manica del cappotto contro il vetro, per pulire dove lo aveva appannato, e si accorse che quel giovane uomo dall’espressione sognante, come se avesse trangugiato un barattolo intero di Swallow, che lo fissava dalla superficie illuminata dalle luci frenetiche di Neo Londra, era proprio lui. Si toccò le guance con la punta delle dita, bollenti come il bicchiere di tè che aveva trangugiato di corsa, quasi ustionandosi la lingua, mentre cercava di non perdere l’autobus: non si era più sentito così agitato e stupido da quando si era alzato in punta di piedi e aveva baciato Corrin Evans, durante il concerto degli Imagine Dragons alla O2 Arena, e non aveva ancora neanche finito il liceo.

Anche se una spalla rotta non era esattamente l’occasione romantica in cui aveva sognato di restare da solo con Brais, aveva iniziato a contare le fermate che ancora lo separavano da Camden, dalla porta del suo appartamento, dove l’avrebbe accudito e coccolato, sommergendolo di tutte le sdolcinatezze che non poteva riversargli addosso al Neo-CID, altrimenti quel pappagallino ammaestrato e ficcanaso di Celeste l’avrebbe spifferato all’intero grattacielo in meno di un paio d’ore.

Capì di essersi lasciato sfuggire un gridolino eccitato, nel momento in cui Ursula guizzò tra le sue gambe e il passeggero di fronte si svegliò di soprassalto, domandandogli con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno: “Abbiamo già passato Kilburn Park?”

§§§

Celeste era stato abbastanza ingiusto a definire il palazzo di mattoni rossi in cui abitava Brais _la cripta di Dracula_ , tuttavia, bisognava ammettere che la domotizzazione di Neo Londra sembrava essersi consapevolmente dimenticata di quell’isolato, alle spalle degli edifici che si snodavano lungo la sponda del Regent’s Canal.

Trovò il portone socchiuso, anche se non sembrava esserci alcuna traccia di un portinaio, mentre Ursula veleggiava davanti a lui nell’atrio dal soffitto basso, schiacciando il pulsante dell’ascensore con il pungiglione. Si sentì soltanto il cigolio affaticato degli ingranaggi che si inceppano, e un cartello spiegazzato scivolò sul pavimento, fino a raggiungere la punta delle sue scarpe; con una grafia spigolosa e quasi illeggibile, qualcuno aveva scritto GUASTO e un’altra mano, ancora più nervosa, ci aveva scarabocchiato sotto SEMPRE!

“Ci farà bene un po’ di movimento, cara: prima le signore” commentò, indicandole la rampa di scale lì accanto, rischiarata dallo sfrigolio di un neon sul punto di fulminarsi. Ursula fischiò e si rintanò dietro la sua schiena, sbattendo nervosamente le pinne in aria, nell’espressione eloquente di chi non aveva alcuna intenzione di salire prima di lui.

Si aggrappò all’entusiasmo con cui aveva assaporato quel momento, durante il tragitto in autobus, senza però poter fare a meno di chiedersi perché Brais avesse deciso di andare a vivere sul set di un film horror indie del secolo precedente, e percorse in fretta la prima rampa.

Con un sospiro di sollievo e il fiato corto per la salita, notò che la porta dell’appartamento di Brais era proprio quella di fronte. Con un brivido di paura, si accorse che era socchiusa e, attraverso lo spiraglio, sentì Millicent abbaiare, un richiamo furioso, vibrante di tensione.

Non aveva un’arma di servizio- chi diamine avrebbe mai cercato di sparare a un ciberetologo?-, perciò estrasse dalla tracolla l’ombrellino pieghevole, domandandosi quanti colpi avrebbe impiegato per rompersi sulla testa di un aggressore. Alle sue spalle, Ursula fece saettare in aria il pungiglione, pronta a seguirlo.

Spalancò la porta con una manata e corse dentro, evitando per un soffio di inciampare in uno stendibiancheria, abbandonato nell’angusto spazio che avrebbe dovuto separare l’ingresso dal resto della casa. Ursula rimbalzò contro la sua schiena, e dovette agitare le braccia come se fossero state pinne, per non schiantarsi a faccia in giù sul pavimento: “Brais! Brais! Sono qui, sono Wilbur!”

Se ci fosse stato un intruso, dopo tutto quel rumore avrebbe dovuto essere già scappato, oppure aver cercato di aggredirlo. Invece, dalla stanza accanto emerse soltanto Millicent, che strinse tra le zanne la falda del suo cappotto e puntò le zampe dinanzi a sé, per invitarlo a seguirla. Al di sopra dello scroscio dell’acqua, sentì la voce roca di Brais, quasi infastidita: “Willy? Cosa ci fai qui?”

Trattenne a stento un urlo, quando vide Brais riverso sul pavimento del bagno, nudo, fradicio e incastrato a metà fra il piatto della doccia e la tendina di plastica. L’ingessatura era miracolosamente intatta, perché, qualsiasi istinto distruttivo l’avesse mandato a ruzzolare come una tartaruga rovesciata, aveva avuto almeno la prontezza di riflessi di atterrare sulla spalla sana: “Vuoi forse farmi morire d’infarto, Brais? Perché non mi hai aspettato?”

Vide tutti gli scenari teneri e premurosi che l’avevano fatto ridacchiare e arrossire sull’autobus, ridicolo come un adolescente al primo appuntamento virtuale, dissolversi nel crepitio inquietante che precedeva lo shutdown di un Olopet, al termine della carica. Sotto lo sguardo apprensivo di Millicent, che continuava a gironzolare attorno a loro e ad abbaiare, si chinò sul pavimento e passò un braccio attorno al fianco di Brais, che tentò comunque di scacciarlo come una zanzara: “Posso farcela benissimo da solo, non sto mica morendo!”

“Visto che ti ho trovato steso sul pavimento come un tappetino da bagno del discount, permettimi di dubitare delle tue certezze!” ribatté, e non gli sfuggì la smorfia dolorante che attraversò il suo volto, quando riuscì a rimetterlo in piedi, “Dimenticavo: tu sei il prode ispettore Brais Feijoo, il testardo disgraziato che preferisce spaccarsi la spalla contro una porta, invece di aspettare rinforzi.”

“Che ne sapevo che quella banda di ratti morti di fame si era fatta mettere una porta blindata. Comunque, se non avessi provato a entrare lo stesso, non si sarebbero fatti prendere dal panico e non avremmo mai recuperato la Swallow di contrabbando” insistette Brais, mentre ciondolavano verso la camera da letto come due ubriachi a Capodanno sulla banchina della Piccadilly Line. Sentì la carezza ruvida della barba sfatta contro la guancia e il suo sussurro basso, le fusa di un gatto affamato: “Ti ricordavo più dolce e gentile, Willy. Si vede che è da un po’ che non scopiamo…”

Resistette alla tentazione di fracassargli anche una caviglia, almeno avrebbe avuto la certezza che avrebbe smesso di gironzolare per casa senza assistenza, e lo depose su quella specie di cuccia disordinata che doveva essere il suo letto, con più delicatezza di quella che si meritava: “Non provare a distrarmi, Brais.”

“Ah, no? Eppure mi sembrava che ti piacesse molto, essere distratto da me…”: ignorò quel miagolio suadente, deglutendo a fondo il languore che aveva iniziato a solleticargli la gola, mentre cercava a tentoni per la stanza qualche vestito che non fosse coperto di pelo sintetico e bisognoso di un viaggio di sola andata in una lavanderia a gettone. Si era aspettato una scenetta zuccherosa da sit-com con le risate registrate, e invece accudire Brais si stava rivelando un esercizio di pazienza più impegnativo delle notti insonni nei laboratori del Serraglio, ad aspettare la schiusa delle Uova.

Afferrò il primo paio di mutande dall’aspetto vagamente accettabile che gli passò davanti e iniziò a infilargliele, consapevole di avere addosso gli sguardi incuriositi di due Olopet e di un umano ancora da addomesticare. Preferendo le chiacchiere provocatorie di Brais a quel silenzio imbarazzante, gli chiese, le mani ferme attorno ai suoi fianchi: “Ti stai divertendo un sacco a vedermi in questo stato, non è vero, Brais?”

Il balordo cercò di evitare il suo sguardo, all’improvviso molto interessato alla crepa che, un giorno o l’altro, avrebbe fatto staccare il lampadario dal soffitto: “Avevo capito di non doverti distrarre, Willy. Stai facendo un lavoro complicato, no?”

Il problema, con Brais, è che era tutto ciò da cui non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi invischiare, come ciberetologo talmente prevedibile e noioso che, sulle sue abitudini di vita, l’amministrazione cittadina di Neo Londra avrebbe potuto regolare l’orario del Big Ben. E, anche se il suo respiro ancora faticava a tornare regolare, dopo aver creduto che lo avrebbe trovato morto stecchito sul pavimento del bagno, non riusciva a restare arrabbiato con lui.

Gli passò le dita tra le ciocche appiccicate alla fronte, giù fino alla nuca, per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi, a restare fermo mentre gli cercava le labbra, inseguendo il sapore rarefatto del tabacco naturale, che Brais sarebbe stato capace di scovare nella più sordida bancarella del deep market.

“Se farai il bravo e ti lascerai vestire senza punzecchiarmi, te ne darò un altro” promise, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con il proprio, prima di ritrarsi per riprendere la caccia al tesoro degli abiti puliti.

Le rughe sulla sua fronte si fecero più profonde, mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia: “Ehi, è Millicent l’Olopet addestrato, non io!”

“ _Addestrato_ è la parola chiave, Brais” ribatté, il suo turno di sfoderare un sorrisetto beffardo. Ai piedi del letto, Millicent sedette sulle zampe posteriori e iniziò a spazzare il pavimento con la coda corta, in attesa di ordini. Ursula, invece, gli svolazzò incontro, con una maglietta stropicciata appesa alle pinne cefaliche: “Brava la mia bambina.”

Questa volta, non restò in silenzio, quando vide Brais digrignare i denti in un’imprecazione soffocata, non appena provò a fargli passare la manica della maglietta attorno all’ingessatura: “Sei sicuro di resistere, senza medicinali? Ci sono dei blandi antidolorifici, posso andare a comprarteli anche subito.”

“Non se ne parla, Willy: non posso rischiare di finire di nuovo schiavo di quelle porcherie.”

Brais scosse il capo, all’improvviso pallido e più remissivo sotto il suo tocco. Non insistette, perché non avrebbe dimenticato in fretta il suo sguardo vacuo, la voce impastata e crudele, i suoi modi taglienti, al limite della brutalità, quando ancora si imbottiva di droghe sintetiche per tollerare la discesa nel Nexus con Millicent, la ragione per cui si erano incontrati. Il motivo per cui non poteva mai smettere di tenere alta la guardia, con lui.

“A proposito di porcherie”: Brais si affrettò a cambiare discorso, grattandosi il mento ispido di barba non rasata da giorni, “Sono pronto per andare sotto copertura come spacciatore nella piazza dei Verdirame, in questo stato. Non è che mi aiuteresti a radermi, Willy?”

“Se fossimo stati a casa mia, ti avrei detto di sì senza alcun dubbio, ma qui… sarà dura” ammise, lanciando un’occhiata perplessa in direzione del bagno. Sentì Brais sbuffare, come un bollitore del tè dimenticato sul fornello acceso: “Perdonami, dove sarebbe il problema? Non mi dire che vai tutti i giorni dal barbiere apposta, lo so che non ci pagano abbastanza per questo genere di vizi.”

“No, ma ho l’assistente domestico che mi spiega esattamente cosa…” tentò di spiegargli, ma Brais si alzò e se lo trascinò dietro, afferrandogli il polso con la mano libera: “Beh, qui si fa alla vecchia maniera, e sono abbastanza sicuro che il tuo cervellino di prim’ordine imparerà in fretta, caro il mio dottor Dolittle.”

“Non ti facevo così tecnofobico, Brais” commentò, anche se quella catapecchia appena uscita da un survival horror avrebbe dovuto dargli qualche indizio in merito. Senza voltarsi, Brais iniziò a frugare con il braccio sano dentro l’unico armadietto del bagno con l’anta ancora infilata sui cardini: “Non sono tecnofobico, sono ansiafobico: non sopporto di essere infastidito da una vocetta metallica che mi spegne la luce, se rimango un minuto di troppo seduto sul cesso.”

“La parola che hai appena usato non esiste e, comunque, le voci degli assistenti domestici non sono più metalliche almeno da tre o quattro release” gli fece notare, mentre lo guardava appoggiare sulla mensola una bomboletta di schiuma da barba e un rasoio usa e getta, “Avrei sperato in un rasoio elettrico, ma almeno non sembrano i reperti rubati dalla vetrina del Neolitico nel Museo di Storia Naturale che mi sarei aspettato di vedere.”

“Molto spiritoso” brontolò Brais, allungando il collo per sbirciare lo schermo del cellulare, “Cosa stai cercando?”

“Un tutorial… Ehi, ridammelo!”: agitò le mani in avanti per riprenderselo, quando Brais glielo sfilò dalle dita e lo lasciò cadere in una vaschetta ricolma di panni ammucchiati, ai loro piedi: “Te lo faccio io dal vivo il tutorial, Willy: lascia perdere queste cazzate e mettimi un po’ di schiuma sulla mano.”

Sospirò e obbedì, dal momento che non aveva altra scelta: Brais era talmente pazzo, quando ci si metteva, che se avesse provato a recuperare il cellulare, probabilmente lo avrebbe visto precipitare in strada sulla testa di qualche ignaro passante, fuori dalla finestrella del bagno.

Attese appoggiato al lavandino, mentre Brais si spalmava la schiuma da barba sul mento e sulle guance con la mano libera, quindi, strinse tra pollice e indice il manico del rasoio usa e getta, accompagnato dalla sua risatina acida: “L’ultima volta in cui ho controllato, non mordeva e non attaccava malattie.”

“Molto spiritoso” brontolò di rimando, imitando la sua voce arrochita dal fumo, e avvicinò la lametta alla sua gola esposta. Avrebbe dovuto essere un gesto innocuo e spontaneo, invece si accorse che stava tremando, dalla punta delle dita alla piega della spalla, come se fosse sul punto di scegliere quale filo tagliare per disinnescare una bomba, al limite del conto alla rovescia. Non lo aiutarono a calmarsi i versi carichi di curiosità dei due Olopet, immobili alle sue spalle, né il ringhio impaziente di Brais, con il volto reclinato di lato, su cui era spuntato un sorriso storto, seminascosto dalla massa morbida di schiuma: “Allora, hai intenzione di metterci tutto il giorno? Non ti aspettano al Serraglio?”

Strizzò le palpebre e incespicò in avanti, in un movimento goffo che strappò a Brais una smorfia dolorante, e a lui un urletto isterico, quando si accorse delle goccioline di sangue, che macchiarono la schiuma e scivolarono sulla pelle ferita: “Perché mi brucia come il maledetto inferno, Willy?”

“Non guardare, non guardare!” strillò, in preda al panico, anche se la sua mente razionale continuava a ripetergli che era soltanto un taglietto, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Era un taglietto che gli aveva fatto lui, invece di accudirlo e tenerlo al sicuro, perché era un impiastro che avrebbe dovuto occuparsi soltanto della toelettatura degli esoscheletri, dove nessuno si sarebbe mai fatto del male.

Frugò freneticamente all’interno degli armadietti, in quel disordine frustrante, fino a che non gli capitarono sotto mano un batuffolo di cotone e del disinfettante; lo premette contro la ferita, a occhi bassi, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.

“Ascoltami, Willy: io sono l’unico che non ha vomitato sulla scena del crimine, quando abbiamo trovato quello spacciatore a cui avevano sfondato la faccia a calci. Pensi che possa davvero svenire per un taglietto da rasatura?”: la voce di Brais era una carezza tiepida, rassicurante come il tocco con cui gli scostò una ciocca dal volto per farla scivolare dietro il suo orecchio, un pretesto per sfiorarlo, a cui si arrese con sollievo, “Tu, piuttosto, sei talmente bianco che possiamo esporti al Museo delle Cere.”

“Sto… sto bene” mentì, perché aveva le ginocchia più molli della gelatina, ma non era del tutto sicuro che fosse soltanto colpa della ferita, “Senti, Brais, la mia vicina di casa lavora per la previdenza sociale. Posso chiamarla e chiedere di sveltire la tua pratica: è chiaro che hai bisogno di un modello Igea che ti assista, durante la convalescenza. Io, invece, finirò per ucciderti senza volerlo, prima che ti tolgano il gesso.”

“Correrò il rischio di crepare felice, allora” mormorò Brais, contro le sue labbra, la nota del tabacco che si mescolava al sapore di plastica della schiuma da barba.

Maledisse il ronzio del campanello, l’unica cosa inutile che sembrava funzionare alla perfezione, in quell’appartamento cadente: “Aspettavi qualcuno?”

Brais deglutì una bestemmia a denti stretti, prima di ritrarsi e borbottare: “Se quello stronzo del soprintendente Dundee ha mandato qualcuno a controllare che io sia davvero in malattia, lo darò in pasto ai fottuti coccodrilli dello zoo.”

Stava per spiegargli che gli Olopet coccodrilli dello zoo di Neo Londra non avrebbero mangiato un umano neanche se lo avessero trovato nella vasca tagliato a dadini, quando una voce femminile suadente cinguettò, dal lato opposto della casa: “Sono il modello Igea che aveva richiesto, ispettore Feijoo.”

“Mandala via, mandala via” gli sussurrò Brais, con lo stesso gesto stizzito con cui avrebbe cercato di scacciare degli Olopet passerotti, molto interessati alle briciole del suo tramezzino.

Anche se non aveva intenzione di obbedirgli, si diresse verso l’ingresso. Non trovò alcun modello Igea ad aspettarlo, ma soltanto Armida, l’Olopet quetzal di Celeste, che starnazzava appollaiata sulla maniglia della porta, sparpagliando piume sintetiche sul pavimento: “Sono il modello Igea che aveva richiesto, ispettore Feijoo!”

“Ciao, Celeste. Che sorpresa, cosa ci fai qui?” lo salutò in tono piatto, tanto perché non si illudesse di essere un ospite desiderato. Il diagnosta smise di fissare il soffitto del pianerottolo come se fosse sul punto di precipitargli sulla testa e sfoderò un sorriso smagliante, da volpe impicciona: “L’ispettrice capo Bembow mi ha mandato a controllare che andasse tutto bene. Probabilmente non ci crederai, ma anche noi siamo preoccupati per quel criminale… per l’ispettore Feijoo.”

“Feijoo, Feijoo, Igea, Igea!” trillò Armida, prima di atterrare sulla spalla del suo proprietario, che soggiunse: “Allora, Wilbur, non posso entrare?”

Ripensò alla disastrosa irruzione armato d’ombrello in quella specie di tana, a come tutte le sue romantiche fantasie si fossero infrante tra i vestiti sparsi in giro e le lame di un rasoio usa e getta, e a quanto valesse comunque la pena rendersi ridicolo, se significava restare impigliato nello sguardo adorante di Brais, l’umano che sarebbe riuscito ad addomesticare, prima o poi.

“Non sono il tuo Modello Igea” gli bisbigliò in tono complice, stringendogli le dita al riparo della porta socchiusa, prima di richiuderla in faccia a Celeste con un sorrisetto soddisfatto: “No, non puoi.”


End file.
